masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mass Effect 2: Upgrade Locations
Submachine Gun Damage * On Omega, right before the assault on Archangel. There is a door you have to bypass close to the gunship (easily missed). * Sold on the Citadel at Rodam Expeditions. * Sold on Ilium at Gateway Personal Defense. * During Thane's recruitment mission, just before the windy bridge. * On Ilium during Miranda's loyalty mission. Found in a shipping container after riding the first elevator. Heavy Pistol Damage * Sold on the Citadel at Rodam Expeditions. * Sold on Tuchanka at Fortack's Database. * On Tali's recruitment mission on Haestrom, at the bottom of a stairwell at the first fight with the geth (easily missed). * On the Citadel during Thane's loyalty mission, immediately at the beginning on the 800 Wards on a datapad. * On Aeia during Jacob's loyalty mission, just after the barricade is destroyed with the rigged mech. Assault Rifle Damage *In the quarantine area on Omega, just after a barricade of mercs. *Sold on Ilium at Gateway Personal Defense. *During Zaeed's loyalty mission on Zorya, on a computer, but only by sacrificing the workers (have to choose between Heavy Weapon Ammo and Assault Rifle Damage). *Sold on Tuchanka at Fortack's Database. *On Tali's recruitment mission on Haestrom, in the room blocked by the collapsed pillar. *During Samara's loyalty mission, on the wall in Morinth's apartment. Shotgun Damage *Sold on Omega at Kenn's Salvage. *On Purgatory on a dead guard right after destroying the first large mech. *Sold on Tuchanka at Fortack's Database. *After Grunt's loyalty mission, awarded by the shaman automatically. *On the Derelict Reaper ship in the middle of a bunch of Scion and husk fights. Sniper Rifle Damage *Sold on Omega at Omega Market. *On Korlus at the top of the stair case after the waves of Krogans. *Sold at Rodam Expeditions on the Citadel. *On the Derelict Reaper ship at the end of a long catwalk where Legion snipes some husks. *On the Citadel during Garrus' loyalty mission, in a hackable terminal just before raising the shutters. Biotic Damage *On Horizon world on a dead collector when you first meet a Scion, after finding Delan (easily missed). *During Samara's recruitment mission in the small room with Elnora. *Sold on Tuchanka at Fortack's Database. *Sold on Illium at Serrice Technology. *On Pragia during Jack's loyalty mission, on a hackable computer right before fighting Kureck. Tech Damage *On the main floor of Archangel's house during the assault. *Sold at Saronis Applications on the Citadel. *During Collector Ship Mission, after fighting the Praetorian. *Sold on Illium at Serrice Technology. *After Tali's loyalty mission, awarded after trial if Tali is found innocent either through Paragon/Renegade scores or by handing over evidence (and losing Tali's loyalty permanently). *After Normandy Crash Site (DLC only), unknown trigger for acquiring (all dog tags? planting monument? finding N7 helmet?) Heavy Skin Weave *Sold on Omega at Kenn's Salvage. *On a dead collector on Horizon, just after first seeing husks. *Sold on Illium at Gateway Personal Defense. *On the Derelict Reaper ship in a computer after fighting your first Scion of the level. *On an N7 mission: N7: MSV Strontium Mule (Arinlarkan System, Omega Nebula). Located at the end of the mission on a hackable terminal with the payload. Medi-Gel Capacity *Complete Dr Chakwas' side mission (brandy). *Sold at Sirta Foundations on the Citadel. *Inside Mordin's clinic. *Sold on Illium at Serrice Technology. *On Illium at during Miranda's loyalty mission on a dead merc after the first elevator ride and sub-machine gun upgrade (easily missed). Heavy Weapon Ammo *On Freedom's Progress on the dead YMIR mech just outside Veetor's shack. *Sold on Omega at Kenn's Salvage. *During Mordin's mission on a hackable research terminal after the boss. *Sold on Tuchanka at Ratch's . *During Zaeed's loyalty mission by the fire extinguisher controls, only if trying to save workers (have to choose between Heavy Weapon Ammo and Assault Rifle Damage). *Reward for N7: Blood Pack Base (Shrike Abyssal, Xe Cha System, Planet Zada Ban) on N7 Mission. Krogan Vitality *On Korlus in the same room you find Warlord Okeer. *On Tuchanka during Mordin's loyalty mission, in the same room as the dead female Krogan. Damage Protection *On Purgatory in a destroyed YMIR mech right after freeing Jack. *Sold on the Citadel at Saronis Applications. *During Collector Ship Mission on a research terminal before encountering any collectors. *Reward for shutting down Geth Weather Machine on Canalus(Dirada System, Pylos Nebula) *Sold on Illium at Gateway Personal Defense. ?Does not sell it until after Collector mission Geth Shield Strength *On a computer during Tali's loyalty mission, just after the first room. *During Legion's loyalty mission. During the room sparking the conversation about the size of the ship. *After Normandy Crash Site (DLC only), unknown trigger for acquiring (all dog tags? planting monument? finding N7 helmet?) Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 2